


All because he went cold turkey

by kitsunehanyou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set on an AU where Moriarty is a good man and Sherlock's acquaintance, and roommate after John marries Mary. While on the rooftop of a building with his new roommate, Jim Moriarty, Sherlock goes cold turkey and it's up to Jim to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All because he went cold turkey

Jim Moriarty was glad he didn't become a criminal. He pitied the ones who became criminals though, because they would either be dead or in jail in no time. After all, no one can outsmart Sherlock Holmes.

Jim had become Sherlock's acquaintance and roommate after his cousin, John, married his fiancée, Mary. He was wary of meeting Sherlock, because John told him of many stories like how he was annoyingly smart, how he kept his experiments in the kitchen and so on and so on all the time. so when he actually met him and lived with him for a week, Jim couldn't understand what John's problem really had been.

Sure, Sherlock was an insomniac anorexic jerk who played the violin at all times, sure he was dragged around London for cases and sure, some of his experiments annoyed him (they were the ones that used all the milk in the fridge surprisingly and not the ones where he found body parts in the fridge or the microwave or wherever). However, Jim couldn't help but be attracted to that smart and handsome man.

So, when while the two were hanging out on a rooftop Sherlock doubled over in pain and started shivering, Jim was extremely worried. "Sherlock what's wrong?" he asked and immediately kneeled next to his crush to try and help him. "Cold turkey." Sherlock gasped out and Jim understood.

Worried and not knowing what he could do to help, Jim just held Sherlock for a few moments trying to comfort him when an idea passed through his mind. "Sherlock, please don't hate me for this." Jim whispered in Sherlock's ears and before Sherlock could ask what he was talking about, Jim kissed him.

Sherlock gasped at the sudden lip lock and Jim used that chance to slip in his tongue. Jim started mapping out his crush's mouth and Sherlock noticed how he started getting aroused at this and how the pleasure started drawing out the pain. Slowly, he started participating in the kiss.

Jim saw how Sherlock started to respond to his kiss and became even more aroused that he had been when he finally kissed Sherlock. Slowly, Jim caressed the bulge forming at Sherlock's pants and it grew fully aroused. Sherlock cut the kiss and moaned Jim's name. This pleasure was foreign to Sherlock; no one had ever tried this on him before.

"Sherlock, have you ever done this before?" Jim asked breathlessly and Sherlock shook his head making Jim moan. To think that he would be the first to taste this beautiful creature was a very arousing thought.

'Fuck it' Jim thought to himself as he saw the blush forming on Sherlock's cheeks. All of his previous worrying disappeared completely and without even thinking about it, he unzipped Sherlock's trousers, took out the long thick cock that belonged to our beloved detective and took all of his cock in his mouth in one go.

Sherlock moaned and tried not to come immediately; it was a new experience for the detective and Jim was very good at it. Jim whirled his tongue over Sherlock's head and lightly sucked before he got off and lightly blew on the head before taking it back on his mouth fully. "Jim, stop or I'll come" Sherlock said moaning and in response, Jim sucked harder and dipped his tongue into the slit on Sherlock's cock.

"Oh God!" Sherlock shouted and came down Jim's throat. Jim swallowed everything and cleaned Sherlock up before he tucked him back into his trousers. "Has your pain passed Sherlock?" Jim asks and Sherlock blinks at him hazily. "Yes. Thank you Jim." Sherlock says blushing and kissed Jim on the cheek, making Jim one happy man. Sherlock looks down in embarrassment and catches a very interesting sight; Jim was hard in his pants.

Sherlock looked sharply at him but Jim said nothing. "Jim, don't you want me to take care of that? "He asked and Jim shakes his head. "No. I won't pressure you nor blackmail you into getting me off. This was all about me helping you with your pain."

Sherlock blushed at the reminder and looked down again. He once again caught sight of Jim's arousal and he got aroused again. Who knew that he would become addicted once he got his first taste of sex?

Sherlock looked at Jim again, lust clouding his mind and he tackled Jim onto the floor. Slowly, he straddled him and pushed his ass down on Jim's cock.

Jim pulled in a breath and it was all he could to restrain from attacking Sherlock there and then. "Sherlock, what are you doing?" He gasped out and Sherlock just grinded down on him again. "I am not doing this because of pressure or obligation. I'm doing this because I've been attracted to you since I met you though I didn't know it was attraction till now. Please let me do this."

Jim sucked in a breath again. God, could this man get more beautiful? Jim nodded and Sherlock smiled. Slowly, he pulled off his pants and then pulled Jim's off as well. He quickly and efficiently impaled himself on Jim, hissing in pain as he was suddenly stretched and filled more than his body was prepared for. "Sherlock, are you an idiot?" Jim hissed, trying not to come at the sudden tightness around him and worried about the pain his lover was feeling right now.

"What?" Sherlock asked hurt, thinking that Jim was regretting this. "Are you an idiot? Why did you come down on me like this? You should have prepared yourself first and lubed me up with something; now you'll be in too much pain to enjoy it." Sherlock flushed and looked away. Jim sighed and lifted Sherlock's chin. "Come on, get off. Right now I can't do anything with you because you are in pain which is a huge turn off for me; let's go home and I'll help you relax." Sherlock protested but Jim raised a finger up. Sherlock shut up but it showed in his eyes that he wanted to continue.

"Sherlock, if you are really attracted to me and you want me a week from now I'll consider doing this again. However, right now I just want to get you home and put you in a warm bathtub to relax." Sherlock's eyes regained the shine they had in them and he nodded. "But why so long?" He whined and Jim shook his head in fond exasperation. "Because that's how long it'll take for you to be healed." Sherlock pouted but nodded. The two got up finally, zipped themselves up and went home. Of course, Jim had to support Sherlock, but neither minded.

*I was tempted to finish it here but my dear onee – chan would kill me and as she lives near me right now I decided to finish it.*

Time skip one week

Sherlock was excited. Today was the last day he would have to wait for Jim. He was so excited even the dimwits Anderson and Donnovan noticed. "What's got you so excited freak? Got a date? Though who would date you is a mystery for me." Anderson said sneering and suddenly he met a wall. "Shut up Anderson. Apologize to Sherlock right now." Jim hissed but Anderson being the idiot he is, sneered at him. "He should apologize at me for calling me an idiot first."

"Jim glared at him then glanced at Sherlock. He pleaded with his eyes for him to do so and Sherlock sighing did it. "I am sorry Anderson for calling you the idiot that you so clearly are." Sherlock said and Anderson gave his own apology too before he was let up by Jim.

Jim went to Sherlock's side, threw an 'It was a suicide you dimwits' at the police and led Sherlock back to their apartment before Anderson could understand that he was tricked.

As soon as the two arrived on Baker St. 221, Jim led them in Sherlock's bedroom and attacked the younger man. Sherlock got aroused at the aggressive behavior the other displayed and moaned loudly. Jim's eyes clouded with lust and without Sherlock noticing, he got rid of their clothes. Jim thrust three fingers inside of Sherlock and found that he was loose. "Sherlock what…" He started surprised and Sherlock smiled up at him shakily. "I was too impatient to wait for this afternoon so I prepared myself."

Jim lost it then. He quickly pulled out his fingers, picked up his disregarded pants and fished for a lube. After he found the small packet of lube, he threw the pants on the floor, tore the packet open and poured all the lotion on his angry cock. Fast and hard Jim entered Sherlock and they both moaned. Jim didn't wait for Sherlock to get used to him; he set an angry rhythm, fast and hard but always hitting Sherlock's prostate and he managed to hold off until Sherlock got off. Sherlock didn't last even 5 minutes. Having been sexually frustrated for the past week, he was really sensitive. As soon as Sherlock came with a moan, Jim came as well, growling Sherlock's name.

The two collapsed exhausted and laid side by side. "Why did you get so angry Jim?" Sherlock asked after he regained his breath and Jim scowled at him. "Of course I got angry at what Anderson said idiot. I know you are emotionally stunted but you should have recognized the love I am feeling for you. If that wasn't clear enough for you, Sherlock Holmes I am in love with you." Jim said seriously and Sherlock gasped. Actual tears gathered in his eyes and he hugged Jim. "I love you too Jim." He whispered, finally recognizing the emotion he felt for the older man. Jim smiled and hugged Sherlock close to him. The two drifted off in each other arms and when they woke up the next day in the morning, they learnt that a superior had heard what Anderson said and fired him, making the two lovers cheer and celebrate with another round of sex.

I did it. I finished my first Sherlock pairing. Oh God. I think I am going to faint. Thank you for reading it everyone and I hope you liked it. Please review and rate.


End file.
